


Confront

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Good Little Brother Sam, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, relationship fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas confronts the clerk. </p><p>Dean isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confront

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short story update. I'll be putting more out after work, hopefully. :D

Later that night, Dean and Cas were in bed, quietly talking. Sam was sleeping in his own room.

"Did the only thing the Alpha do is call you a hot mated, pregnant bitch?"

Dean was biting Cas's neck and he stopped, looking up to Cas, "Yes. Why?"

Cas's eyes turned down to Dean, they were fierce, Alpha red leaking into them.

Dean sighed and sat up, going to sit on Cas's lap, "Cas. I told you it was okay, I took care of it. Lets not worry about that, okay?"

"Did he do anything else?"

Dean started to roll his hips, trying to get Cas to forget about the clerk.

Cas growled, but not in the sexy way. He stopped Dean's hips with his grips on them. He growled, "Dean."

Dean sighed and laid down on top of Cas, hiding his face in his mates neck.

"He said I had a nice ass and he'd like to get a piece of that. He liked to call me bitch. He also said Sam was nice..."

Cas stiffened at the Sam comment, his growling could be heard perfectly, "He... He was looking at Sam too."

Dean nodded, "But we're both fine. We got out fine."

Cas flipped them so he was now over Dean.

He lent down and bit along Deans jaw, going up to his ear to whisper, "You're my bitch only. Only i get to call you that willingly." Cas bit Deans earlobe and pulled, causing Dean to moan.

Dean knew where this was headed. He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow, he felt himself slick at the thought.

"Yes Alpha, only you."

Cas's hands traveled to Deans pants, "No prep today Omega. Just me." Cas pulled Deans pants and boxers off, throwing them away.

Cas's fingers probed at Deans hole, "I think you're slick enough that you don't need prepping." Dean whined and arched his back.

Cas pulled his dick out of his pants and lined it up, pushing in. There was some resistance but he soon was in all the way.

He only gave Dean half a second before he started roughly slamming into him.

Dean moaned like a bitch and that's exactly what Cas told him.

"Moaning like a bitch Omega. You like your Alpha's cock? Like it when I'm rough? You're my bitch, no one else's."

It didn't take long for Dean to cum, clenching around Cas, causing him to go with him.

Cas knotted Dean and situated themselves comfortably. Cas gave Dean light kisses, causing Dean to fall asleep to the pampering.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up alone and naked the next morning. Cas's side was cold so he must have been up for awhile.

Dean looked at the clock and it was eight AM. He had to get up and get Sam ready.

He threw the blankets off and set off to wake his brother.

~~~~~~~~~

Cas was in his car, staring at the corner store. He saw someone go up and unlock it, no doubt the Alpha from before. He looked like it.

Cas got out of the car and walked to the store, going inside. He locked the door and stepped behind the counter.

"Hey buddy, you're not allow-"

Cas gripped the guy's shirt and slammed him against the counter.

"You  _ever_ go near my Omega and his little brother again, I will kill you and it won't be pretty."

The guy seemed to get some recognition in his eyes, "You that pretty pregnant Omega's Alpha, ain't you?"

Cas growled and slammed him against the counter again, "Yes. Don't ever come near my family again."

The guy gave a laugh, "Ain't my fault him and his luscious ass came in here. I didn't make him come in. But it'll be a pleasure if he comes in again. I promise I'll take care of your boy real good if he does."

Cas gave a throaty growl and threw him to the ground. He landed punch after punch.

"Dont-" punch "Ever-" punch "Go-" punch "Them-" punch "Again." punch.

Cas left him there, bleeding. He got in his car and headed for home, his knuckles bleeding on the steering wheel.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was reading when Cas came in, Sam was at preschool.

Dean set his book aside and took his glasses off, "Where were you?"

Cas walked up to him and bent down, kissing him hard.

They were breathless when they separated.

"What was that for?"

Cas sat down next to him and took Dean's hand in his, "I love you and I love Sam, our life."

Dean nodded and looked down, seeing Cas's knuckles, "Cas, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

Dean stood up, "I told you it was fine! That it didn't matter!"

Cas stood up too, "I was just making sure you wouldn't get harrassed again!"

Dean growled, "I can take care of myself!"

"I was doing what my instincts told me to do Dean."

"Well you didn't need too! I can take care of my fucking self and I told you I took care of it!"

"You can take care of yourself, yes, but I will not risk your life or our pups! You two are too precious to me!"

Deans anger seemed to die down, now he looked really upset, "And what if that Alpha had gotten the better of you? What if you lost? What if you got  _killed_? Where would me and our pup and Sam be then? Me and Sam have already lost our parents... Sam fucking  _adores_ you. A-And you're my mate and I-" Dean was cut off with a sob.

Cas deflated and wrapped Dean in his arms, quietly shushing his sobs.

"I'm sorry. It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going to be going anywhere. I promise. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Cas rocked the two of them back and forth, trying to calm his mate.

Dean sniffled and looked up to Cas, who wiped his tears.

"I promise, you and Sam won't lose me. You have me forever."

Dean smiled and Cas bent down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
